


Time Enough

by Jahaliel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Qui-Gon's force ghost appears briefly in chapter 2, crossposted from tumblr, little angst lot of love, ot3 of sass, plants as gifts, the author is making up plants as she goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Falling in love during a war probably isn't wise.  But when life could end tomorrow it makes the moments more precious.(Rex and Cody and Obi-Wan fall in love, get together and find each other)also there are many plants.





	1. Time in the Garden Flies

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Dragonhoardsbookz for the prompt about giving plants. 
> 
> crossposted from my tumblr.

It was always a habit, ingrained from years of learning from a Master of Living Force and home wasn’t home unless there was some small growing thing in a pot. (At least one and more like twenty at any given time)

It was hard once the war started to have plants shipboard, but he slipped and spoke of it once to his Commander (who spoke of it to Rex and together they smiled thinking: “Courting Gifts”) - and Senator Amidala caught Rex looking on the HoloNet for plants so she suggested a few species from Naboo that were hardy and could survive for a long time in space.

When they stopped at Theed to see her off Rex found time to get a small little plant with variegated leaves and delicate gold flowers. The smile on Kenobi’s face is worth it, so worth it, though he sees that Cody has stolen a march with some sort of fern? It’s got purple foliage and is deceptively delicate looking - but Obi-Wan’s smiling and Rex has to remind himself to breathe and that it’s not a competition - because he wants them both.

It’s not long before Obi-Wan’s quarters becomes a garden, an oasis of green and life - a reminder that there’s more than the deaths and pain that this endless war causes. Rex and Cody find reasons to spend time with Obi-Wan there,sometimes wondering why he doesn’t make a move - they’ve been making their intentions clear since the first plant. This time they are discussing it in Obi-Wan’s hearing, which garners them a gentle smile and a reminder that Obi-Wan is the CO and will not start something. 

“Permission to start something Obi-Wan?” Cody asks, grinning at the eyebrow raise received in return - how he is able to read Obi-Wan’s expressions so well Rex wonders for a moment before being sidetracked because Cody is kissing Obi-Wan and that is hot. Like really hot. So when they break apart, Rex decides he should show his gratitude kissing Cody back. Cody is breathless and laughing and Rex turns to where Obi-Wan is watching them with eyes gone dark with desire.  
“May I kiss you? Sir?"   
He watches Obi-Wan’s reaction, a full-body shiver and his nod before leaning in and kissing him - the taste of tea and something like lightning - and then Cody is stepping up to run his hands down Rex’s back, Obi-Wan reaches round trapping Rex between them, hands on Cody’s hips and he shifts causing the three of them to tumble onto the bunk, tangled up together.

(there was nothing that could compare to the feel of skin on skin, of tracing scars with mouths, of warm desire and breathless pleas)

The 501st is heading in a different direction and Rex is saddened to leave behind his lovers; when he opens the door to his quarters (private because rank has some small privilege) there are several plants - smaller cuttings in colourful pots and on a sheet of flimsy in the General’s, in Obi-Wan’s, neat hand are instructions on how to care for his new responsibilities. One of them is apparently Force-sensitive and sometimes it will light up with a gentle glow when Obi-Wan or Cody are touching it they both have plants that do the same. Where Obi-Wan found it Rex has no clue but its nice and an easy reassurance when he can tap out a pattern - all’s well, and have it come back in stereo lights  
along with a "good night” “stay safe”, it’s not the same but its nice

One night on leave they are lounging together and talking about the future without war and both Cody and Rex are a little shocked when Obi-Wan tells them he’s going to leave the Order, that he would rather find a way to spend the rest of his life with them than the family he grew up with. Cody can’t help but kiss him for that, and Rex follows suit - both feel his laughter and Force warmth surrounding them with love and care, forgetting all their cares

(Alas all their plans shatter as the war comes to its screeching end)


	2. Lost in the Sands of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post 66 the separated trio of lovers find each other once more.

Everything has crashed and burned, Darkness is drowning out the Light But Rex refuses to go gently out into the night. He refuses to leave Cody behind, Gregor and Wolffe are with him on this, knowing as they do of the bond shared between the leaders of the 212th and 501st, so they sneak in to the Imperial base Cody’s stationed at, knockout gas in grenades net them one Clone Commander. They take the fastest ship to a medical centre that can and does remove the chip, and the kiss Rex receives when Cody awakes is the sweetest he’s had since everything went to hell.

Rex and Cody don’t join up with the rebellion, though they run with them on occasion - joining Wolffe, Gregor and on occasion Ahsoka. Instead they spend their time searching for a man they both love, one who isn’t confirmed dead. All the while ignoring the soft voice in their heads telling them to stop looking for him - to find joy in each other and forget about him. They do take joy because life is too short and full of far too many Imps, enjoying each other, tracing scars and sleeping tangled together, trying to fill the empty space where their third should be.

Tatooine is terrible. such an awful planet - nothing green in sight, barren in the Force but intel came to their ears about a wizard living out in the wasteland, and it’s the biggest lead they’ve gotten so here they are in the heat walking the edge of the wastelands. It’s Cody who notices first “we’re being watched”, he murmurs over the tinny comm in his helmet. Rex acknowledges the statement, and they keep on walking, as they do Rex starts to feel the eyes Cody noticed.

“I think whoever it is, they’re on that cliff”

Cody glances towards the cliff - he can’t see anyone but that doesn’t mean much when they’re chasing a ghost “Investigate or keep going straight?”

“Straight, I think - we don’t want to spook our ghost.”

They walk on, still feeling the eyes watching them, eventually they arrive at a small hut and standing in the doorway is Obi-Wan. Most of the colour is bleaching right out of his hair, and the lines around his eyes speak of long grief and tiredness rather than laughter, but is definitely Obi-Wan.

They pull their helmets, all three stand in a frozen moment, then Cody falls to his knees - offers up his life, Rex is shocked, was not expecting that and Obi-Wan moves with the same unworldly grace, kneeling down in front of his Commander. “Not your fault. Cody,” he says, and when there's no acknowledgement, he raises an eyebrow “Commander!” - there’s Force behind that, demanding attention, and Cody looks up, reaches out, to touch his jedi’s face “you’re alive." It’s a broken whisper but he can feel Obi-Wan, real and warm beneath his hand. Obi-Wan smiles, covers Cody’s hand with one of his own, the other reaches out to where Rex still stands and he cannot resist that call, moving to take it. The three of them hold each other just briefly there in the shifting sands, reunited at the end of all things.

Obi-Wan invites them into the small dwelling, they look around and see it’s very bare - a small kitchen, a table but no bed. Cody looks at Obi-Wan and raises an eyebrow. Obi huffs a laugh in response, "don’t forget who it was who taught you that,” and then moves past Rex to pull up a trapdoor that was disguised in the floor - gives the two clones a challenging smile and drops down. They follow and find paradise.

There are plants - hardy types that can survive with the small amount of water given by the vaporators, that Obi-Wan tinkered with so that the water is now piped down to the little underground area.

“Wow. That makes me glad I brought this.” Rex says, drawing out a pot with the surviving force sensitive plant - it’s drooping a little but Obi-Wan strokes its leaves, allowing the Force to flow into it, perking it back up “you kept it” he says a quiet awe in his voice.

“Yeah,” Rex replies, with a slight shrug. Obi-Wan takes the pot from Rex and places it on a bench next to another two potted plants. Turning he reaches out and pulls Rex into a kiss “I can’t believe you’re here." Cody watches them, smiling softly still not quite believing that he’s forgiven, not wanting to intrude - and he must be broadcasting at least a bit of that because Obi-Wan whispers something in Rex’s ear and they turn to him with near-identical grins and suddenly Cody is being kissed by them both. 

Featherlight kisses pepper against the scars that run down both sides of his face, and it’s so much after the years of noise, of hating himself - he whimpers a little working a hand into his jedi’s robes, needing to feel him, to know he’s not dreaming, to ground himself in reality. When his hand touches skin it’s like a switch is flipped, turning up the temperature in the underground nook as Cody traces new scars his Jedi is using a deft touch of Force, not quite letting go of that marvelous self control to rid all three of them of their clothing and armour.

When the break apart, breathing heavily Rex is the one who spies the outcropping covered in blankets and tanned hides that Obi-Wan has been using as a bed, he sits down on them, enjoying the softness and Obi-Wan smiles at him "I got those in trade at Mos Espa, it cools down here at night.” He walks over to Rex, hands on his shoulders, gently, reverently stroking the muscles of his arms.

Cody is pacing the space, and spies a familiar plant - “In trade for this Obi-Wan? I’m surprised!”  
And oh, that laugh, how he’s missed it “it makes a sunscreen strong enough to prevent burns as well as the other use.”  
Cody grins then, bright and sharp and beautiful “don’t suppose you have some of the other one around the place, Sir?”  
A sealed bottle knocks against his arm and then dances out of his reach bringing him over to where Rex had pulled Obi-Wan onto his lap, he grabs the bottle and kisses Obi-Wan hard, all tongue and teeth - it’s returned with interest and Rex is enjoying himself watching them, loving the way they look together.

He leans into Obi-Wan and tells him to let go and if there was ever a Moment to live in, this would be one so Obi-Wan relaxes into Rex’s hold, into Cody’s kiss and lets go of the grief and fear gives in to the passion growing between them, murmuring words of love in a dozen languages.

***

Qui-Gon Jinn had finally succeeded in getting his stubborn apprentice to see him a few weeks ago - time flies when you’re a ghost - and had returned to Tatooine to continue their lessons. The Master of the Living Force took one glance at the hut, feeling the emotions broadcasting into the Force, winced and decided to go annoy Yoda for a while - the troll couldn’t see Qui-Gon yet which meant he could get away with all sorts of pranks.

In the soft glow of the underground lighting, the three men untangled themselves, cleaned up and then lay down together as Obi-Wan insisted that a nap in the heat of the day was usual on Tatooine. They still had much to discuss but for now, all was well.


End file.
